The present invention pertains to amide modified epoxy resins which are suitable in the preparation of coatings and the like.
The coatings industry is constantly seeking ways and means to eliminate or reduce the amount of organic solvents released into the atmosphere. Therefore, it is desirable to employ water dilutable resinous compositions in the preparation of such coatings. The present invention provides a resin which when neutralized with a base becomes water soluble or water disperable thereby resulting in stable solutions or dispersions.